El día en que te conocí
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Antonio piensa en el día en que conoció a Iván... "Complete" de momento
1. Chapter 1

Esto es una idea estúpida que no sabía cómo escribir. Quedó así... No sé si escribir la versión de Rusia. ¿Debería?

Eh... Mejor dejaros leer esto primero...

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>A veces me pregunto qué me llevó a él. No suelo ser una persona de ideas románticas pero, de vez en cuando, me gusta pensar que nuestro encuentro fue fruto del destino. En realidad, todo el mundo parece coincidir en que nuestro encuentro fue resultado de mi naturaleza distraída y de mi inconsciencia. Bueno, todo el mundo menos mi amigo italiano, que insiste en que todo fue culpa de mi idiotez. Él sí que es un idiota encantador...<p>

Sigo pensando que el destino influyó en nuestro encuentro. ¿Por qué otra razón decidí ir a aquel Salón del Manga cuando no me siento nada atraído hacia la cultura japonesa? Fue el destino el que me hizo subir al tren equivocado que llevaba hacia ese lugar. Una vez llegué al recinto, decidí entrar. ¿Qué podía perder? Me dije que podía ser hasta divertido.

Caminé entre la multitud mirando a todas partes. Había puestos que vendían figuras, posters, peluches, tazas... Algunos personajes dibujados en ese merchandising me sonaban. ¿Quién no reconocería al protagonista de Bola de Dragón o a los fontaneros más famosos del mundo de los videojuegos? Un llavero me llamó la atención. Había muchos parecidos y yo ya tenía un llavero que me gustaba, pero acabé comprándolo. Pensé que sería un buen recuerdo de la experiencia. Así es como Luigi, el simpático fontanero de la gorra verde, llegó al bolsillo de mi pantalón aquella tarde.

No me di cuenta de que cada vez había menos gente a mi alrededor. Cualquier otro se habría alejado de esa zona del recinto, pero yo seguí. No fue cuestión de valentía, simplemente fue que no me pareció que allí hubiera nada extraño. Llegué a un pequeño puesto sin vendedor. Más tarde me enteré de que el dueño del puesto había huído. Curioseando en ese puesto había un chico que iba de cosplay. O puede que no. A mí me recordó ligeramente a mi llavero, por su altura y por su tubería. También llevaba una gorra verde, pero no sabía que Luigi llevaba abrigo y bufanda. Tal vez era de un nuevo videojuego al que todavía no había jugado. La verdad es que llamó mi atención y decidí preguntarle.

-¡Hola! ¿Eres Luigi?- le pregunté. No parecía acostumbrado a que se dirigieran a él, ya que miró a nuestro alrededor antes de responder para asegurarse de que realmente le hablaba a él.

-¡Da! Mi hermana quería que le acompañara, así que me consiguió la gorra. Me dijo que si no llevaba nada no me dejarían pasar-explicó.

-¿En serio? Yo no llevo nada... No sabía que había que venir con cosplay... -me preocupé.

-Entonces, toma esto-me ofreció su gorra verde-. Nadie me dirá nada por no llevarla.

-¡Gracias!-sonreí-. Es cierto, todavía te queda tu tubería-observé-. Casi me olvido de presentarme. Me llamo Antonio.

-Yo Iván. Y la tubería no es parte del disfraz. Siempre la llevo-me dijo con una sonrisa inocente. Creí que bromeaba, así que reí.

-Nunca se sabe cuándo puede serte útil, ¿no?-bromeé.

-¡Da!

Iván parecía contento. Hablamos durante un buen rato hasta que mi móvil sonó. Mi amigo Gilbert necesitaba que cuidara de su hermano pequeño y no confiaba demasiado en su vecino francés. Le había surgido una emergencia y no quería dejar al niño solo.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme. Ya nos veremos-me despedí.

-¡Espera! Dame tu número de móvil-dijo sonrojándose.

Yo se lo di y me fui rápidamente del lugar, todavía llevando la gorra que Iván me había dado. No me di cuenta hasta que llegué a casa de mi amigo y éste de burló de ella despiadadamente. Aquella noche Iván me envió el primer mensaje de muchos.

* * *

><p>Bueno... ¿Merecería la pena escribir la versión de Rusia?<p>

Review? Please~


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a **"La autoproclamada (o tal vez no) jefa del imperio RusiEspa cuyo nombre no puedo escribir (kolkolkol~)", ariadonechan **y** Sam-w2.0** por dejar esos geniales reviews~

Imperio, ¿eh? No sirvo de mucha ayuda, voy saltando de pairing en pairing~ Pero... Éste me está gustando mucho. Rusia es relativamente fácil de escribir. España no tanto (Sólo en inglés, porque me puedo permitir no traducir alguna frase difícil xDDD).

Bueno: dos amables peticiones y una "orden"... (No sé si contar la "orden" como algo positivo... Suelo ser muy "si me lo dices así, por mucho que me apetezca, pasaré~~ ") Así que subo esto.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Sé que la gente murmura a nuestras espaldas. Dicen que no le merezco, que no saben qué pudo ver "ese chico tan encantador" en alguien tan frío y violento como yo. En otras circunstancias esos comentarios se habrían ganado un "cara a cara" con mi fiel tubería pero, muy en el fondo, entiendo sus puntos de vista. Además, solamente hubiera conseguido darles la razón. Soy consciente de que a simple vista no tenemos nada en común, pero eso no quiere decir que no estemos hechos el uno para el otro. Él es mi mitad, eso quedó claro desde el momento en que nos conocimos.<p>

Mi hermana quería ir a un Salón del Manga. Después de un mes insistiendo en que la acompañara consiguió convencerme. Estaba tan contenta que me compró una gorrita verde con la letra "L". Le pregunté qué quería decir la letra y contestó que era parte de un cosplay, que el personaje de Luigi le recordaba a mí. Si bien no encontré ningún parecido entre el fontanero del videojuego y yo, no discutí para no quitarle la ilusión. Me gustaba verla contenta y ella tendía a deprimirse con una facilidad asombrosa. Mi hermana lo tenía todo listo: iríamos con unos amigos suyos y, una vez en el recinto, cada uno iría a ver lo que más le llamara la atención. Nuestra hermana pequeña, que sentía tan poco interés por el manga como yo, consiguió librarse de ir al pedirle a un amigo que le invitara a pasar el día a su casa. Eso no enfrió los ánimos de mi hermana mayor que, en cambio, pareció aliviada por no tener que estar todo el día pendiente de la más pequeña de la familia.

Al llegar me di cuenta de que todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor iba disfrazado. Se lo comenté a mi hermana, que dijo que el cosplay era obligatorio y que por eso me había conseguido la gorra. Yo sospechaba que me la había conseguido para que no me sintiera apartado del resto y que éstos llevaban el cosplay por gusto. Una vez dentro, cada uno tomó su camino. El lugar estaba abarrotado y después de ver a varias personas con ropa de calle confirmé mis sospechas sobre la gorra que me habían regalado. La intención de mi hermaba había sido buena, pero no pareció dar resultado; la gente se apartaba de mí, como de costumbre.

Estaba acostumbrado a la soledad pero no entendía por qué incluso aquellos que iban armados con guadañas o espadones más grandes que ellos mismos podían temerme a mí, que solo llevaba una inofensiva tubería. Bueno, tal vez no del todo inofensiva, pero sí poco amenazante en comparación a las armas que la rodeaban.

Pasé un rato mirando tiendas disfrutando en cierta medida de mi soledad. Nadie me molestaba ni me lanzaba miradas de odio o de miedo; era una mejora con respecto a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Algo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Había alguien a mi lado, mirando cosas en la misma tiendecita que yo. Noté que me miraba de reojo, pero sin miedo. Solo con curiosidad. Yo seguí a lo mío, mirando las cosas sin mucho interés, hasta que me habló.

-¡Hola! ¿Eres Luigi?-me preguntó.

Por un momento pensé que no me hablaba a mí, pero no había nadie más a nuestro alrededor, así que decidí responder.

-¡Da! Mi hermana quería que le acompañara, así que me consiguió la gorra. Me dijo que si no llevaba nada no me dejarían pasar.

El chico parecía que realmente escuchaba lo que decía. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien se interesara en lo que tenía que decir. Al menos cuando lo que tenía que decir no eran amenazas. Era un cambio muy agradable.

-¿En serio? Yo no llevo nada... No sabía que había que venir con cosplay...

La voz del chico de ojos verdes denotaba preocupación, como si hubiera creído en mis palabras. Bueno, en las de mi hermana. Su preocupación me hizo sentir mal, así que no dudé en quitarme la gorra y ofrecérsela.

-Entonces, toma esto. Nadie me dirá nada por no llevarla-sonreí.

Mi sonrisa, que a muchos les parecía tétrica, no le asustó. Es más, él también sonrió poniéndose con gran alivio mi gorra, que iba a juego con sus ojos.

-¡Gracias! Es cierto, todavía te queda tu tubería. Casi me olvido de presentarme. Me llamo Antonio.

Era la primera vez que alguien fuera de mi familia me daba las gracias por algo y hablaba con tanta familiaridad conmigo. Antonio me hacía sentir cómodo, su presencia tenía un efecto tranquilizante en mí.

-Yo Iván. Y la tubería no es parte del disfraz. Siempre la llevo.

La sonrisa no parecía querer abandonar mi rostro. Con alivio, vi que él tampoco dejaba de sonreír. Rió con mi respuesta.

-Nunca se sabe cuándo puede serte útil, ¿no?

-¡Da!

Desde luego, Antonio era alguien diferente, alguien que me comprendía. Hablamos un rato como si fuéramos amigos que nos conocíamos desde la infancia. Era una experiencia que me gustaba; no quería que acabara. Pero entonces su teléfono sonó y se despidió de mí con una de sus sonrisas. No con alivio por librarse, sino con pena por irse tan pronto. Otra novedad.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme. Ya nos veremos-me dijo con expresión de sentimientos encontrados. Parecía que quería quedarse un rato más hablando conmigo, pero necesitaba irse.

Yo tampoco quería que se fuera, pero sabía que era inevitable. Estaba dándose la vuelta para irse cuando se me ocurrió una idea.

-¡Espera! Dame tu número de móvil-le pedí sonrojándome ligeramente. No era algo habitual que me sonrojara, aunque Antonio siempre dice que me hace parecer adorable.

Para mi sorpresa, me dio su número antes de marcharse.

Poco después me reencontré con mi hermana, que llevaba un rato buscándome. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que, desde que Antonio empezó a hablarme, la gente había dejado de temerme y pasaba sin miedo a mi lado. Desde luego, el chico de cabellos castaños era especial y me pregunté si le volvería a ver. Mi hermana me preguntó qué había hecho con la gorra y yo le contesté con sinceridad que se la había prestado a un amigo. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que la gorra de mi hermana me permitiría conocer a alguien?

Aquella noche, al llegar a casa, decidí escribirle un mensaje al español, aprovechando el hecho de que todavía tenía mi gorra para pedirle que nos viéramos de nuevo.

"Antonio, da!

Creo que te llevaste algo mío contigo, ¿no?

-Iván"

Cuando escribí aquel mensaje no reparé en que mi elección de palabras había sido más que acertada. Desde luego, la gorra no fue lo único mío que se llevó aquel día.

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado.<p>

En el fondo, sé que podría llevar esto a una historia de más capítulos, larga~ Pero aquí se queda. Últimamente tengo una fuerte falta de confianza (más de la habitual) así que voy a dejar de escribir en los próximos días (¿Cómo de "próximos" exactamente? I don't really know~ Puede ser desde 1-2 días hasta semanas-meses...) Si me vuelven los ánimos (espero que sea pronto...), seguiré con lo que tengo pendiente y puede que incluso siga esta. ¿Qué os parecería?

_Review? Please~_

PD: **ariadonechan**: En realidad Russia fue con Ukraine... Belarus no le hubiera dejado solo ni por un segundo, ¿no crees?

Edit: He editado el mensaje, no me di cuenta de que tecleé mal una cosilla... Sigue poniendo lo mismo, pero sin ese fallito que hice al escribir rápido. Hahha...


End file.
